villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Mina Loveberry
based on the blurb of Ready, Aim, Fire, and combined with all other atrocities over the series, I think it may be time to add the entire Magic High Comission as recuring antagonists. ATM, they are in on what is looking like Mina's goals to remove all monsters, permanently. The trivia revelations on thatepisode page say more. TD-Follower (talk) 14:25, May 5, 2019 (UTC) TD Follower... I'll wait a little bit more until we know for sure if they are true antagonists or not. I was shocked to see them work for Mina in that episode. It baffles my mind after what we witnessed in Cornanation. LOL But yeah. We shall see. :) VillainNut (talk) 01:32, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Time for a new nomination: Moon Butterfly, the orchestrater behind both Mina's return, the renewal of a whole army of Solarian Warrirors, and according to trivia, the whole Rhombulus-releasing-Globgor BS. Sure there's regret, but not until AFTER Mina betrays her. TD-Follower (talk) 15:27, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Do you think Mina is a good antagonist? :) Also do you want her as the final villain of the series? I brought this up because they are indeed making Mina Loveberry the main antagonist in Season 4. But will she continue to be that way for the series finale? They got a LOT to wrap up in the series finale and I hoped it's not rushed. I'm a bit "nervicited" for this finale. LOL Is Mina the final antagonist of the series? And do you all think she is a good villain? :) I think she is starting to become more interesting. I love how she started from a comedic minor villain to a very serious threat. LOL A villain Star Butterfly. But compared to other villains like Toffee and Miss Heinous, at first, I thought it was a bit underwhelming. While it is somewhat true, they are trying their best to make Mina a good villain. ^^ I love the flashback scene with her and Solaria. :) It's interesting. And do you think they will kill her off, be reformed, or send to prison? I am leaning for both killing her off and sending to prison. But reforming her? I don't see that happening. So yes. It's sad that I thought Seth will be the main villain but now it is very unlikely he will show up. So let us hope Mina is a memorable antagonist. ^^ VillainNut (talk) 03:21, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Mina never struck me as a truly good villain like Toffee used to, but as far as atrocities go, she'll certainly be memorable, directly menacing and threatening the Buff Frog family like that. They only just finished production on 4/12 this year, so I hope they were smart about however they went like the writers of "Ralph Breaks the Internet" if thats the path the rest of the plot takes, but I digress. Good villain? No, not good enough. She should have started out as atrocious to begin with to be that good. Speaking of Toffee, how about that tapestry jumpscare, am I right? TD-Follower (talk) 03:36, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Omg! Yes! xDD I love that bit with Toffee at the end! :D And I do agree with you! Mina is becoming more interesting for me, but she is not that great of a villain. Yes, she should've started off as more atrocious and not too comedic. But hey, the Storm King is a comedic villain and I am a huge fan of him. LOL So we shall see what they do with Mina in the series finale. ^^VillainNut (talk) 03:45, May 13, 2019 (UTC)